


Rookie Mistake

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra is just trying to help, F/F, Pre-Relationship, human customs are strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Alex has a goal in mind. For a very important mission. And she's definitely going to pull it off without a hitch, right?





	Rookie Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).

Taking a moment before pushing open the door, Alex makes sure her heart rate is steady, and breathing is even. The same techniques she used to beat the polygraph will be useful now. She has a reputation to uphold, and losing her composure would undermine both that reputation and her purpose here.

So. Deep breath in, hold, deep breath out. Repeat. She can do this.

Before she can tip from steady into overthinking, Alex presses the door control and steps into the lab. At least the sound dampeners and lead lining mean Astra wouldn't notice her momentary pep talk in the hallway. That would do nothing for Alex's self-confidence.

"Ah, Brave One! You're just in time for the final test." Astra doesn't look up from her project, focusing carefully on the small device in front of her.

For the last month, she's been working on a device to track Kryptonite through the city. The project was complicated by the need to monitor both natural and synthetic sources, and Astra's desire to mobilize containment materials upon detection. Too many people had access to Kryptonite, or the ability to synthesize it. And as far as Astra was concerned, there was no reason for it.

Some of the DEO disagreed, but Alex had seen Kara and her family suffering from the effects too many times. She'd helped argue for Astra's device, and allocated whatever resources she needed for research. And now, knowing the project is complete, Alex temporarily forgets why she'd come here in the first place.

"You figured out how to neutralize the radiation without destroying the sample?"

That had been the biggest issue with containment. It was easy enough to destroy the Kryptonite when detected. Doing so without damaging the surroundings was another matter entirely. And no matter her personal feelings, Alex couldn't authorize the destruction of potentially civilian property without good reason. Reasons that would hold up if questioned by any of the project doubters.

Astra nods, a rare smile on her face as she closes the final panel of lead-lined glass around the test. "I discovered a chemical solution that will bind to the Kryptonite and disrupt the radioactive frequencies. It poses no danger to humans or any other species currently known to live within National City and the surrounding areas. I cannot promise beyond that range as I lack the necessary access to physiology files for my calculations. I can, however, say the likelihood is low the chemicals will pose any danger whatsoever to any being capable of living in Earth's atmosphere."

Alex nods, knowing certainty is nearly impossible when dealing with something like this. But if Astra says she's sure it won't harm people or the environment, that's good enough for her. The woman is a former eco-terrorist whose entire goal was to protect Earth from the same things that destroyed Krypton. Even Myriad, terrible as it was, hadn't directly harmed the people of National City.

The viewing is anti-climactic, a small piece of glowing green Kryptonite within a simple plastic container is slid into the glass containment area. Astra then pushes a button on the console, and within moments the glow fades. And when Alex checks the readouts, the sensors show no sign of Kryptonite radiation.

"That's amazing. I thought for sure it would take months for you to have more than a detection system."

Astra makes a dismissive motion, smile still in place. "Please, even a month was too long. With access to a proper computer and not these human toys, it would have been accomplished much sooner."

Much as she wants to be annoyed, Alex is used to the dismissive comments about human technology at this point. And she has to admit, if she'd grown up with the technology Astra had for most of her life, she'd probably be pretty dismissive too.

"No matter, even delayed the experiment is a success. Now, what brings you to my lab?"

Right down to business, that's Astra. It's endearing and provides Alex with exactly the opening she needed. "These did," Alex says as she holds out the simple bouquet of tulips. The distraction of the Kryptonite testing startled her off plan a bit, but she can still recover.

Except Astra looks puzzled, which is not anywhere in the list of reactions Alex planned for. Amused, happy, apologetic, even disgusted had made the cut. But not confusion.

"These are common tulips, not known to be hazardous for humans," Astra says as she takes the plants, setting all but one on a clean exam table. "They are known to cause reactions in Terran feline species, however. That could translate to Tamaranians or other similar alien races. Are you hoping to discover a shielding technique for them?"

Floundering for a moment, Alex tries to determine where the conversation went wrong. The Kryptonite experiment was a success, a mild distraction from her original purpose but exciting nonetheless. Then came the flowers, and what should have been a simple exchange somehow turned to shielding against common tulips instead of the date invitation Alex intended.

"I- no! They're for you, Astra." The explanation doesn't seem to help, and Alex takes a deep breath before trying again. "They're a gift, given because they look pretty. On Earth, they indicate a romantic gesture, in this case a request for you to accompany me on a date."

Well. The long-form explanation hadn't been in the plans, but Alex thinks she did okay. She definitely got the gist of 'will you go on a date with me' in there somewhere, anyway.

"Your customs are very strange." It's not a yes or a no, and Alex fights the urge to push Astra towards an answer. "Why would the giving of dead or dying plant life be romantic?"

"Uh, because they're pretty?" Alex guesses, slightly distressed now that Astra's put it that way. "I don't know, it's just something people do."

A snort from the door interrupts the awkward moment, and Alex turns to face her sister. "Rookie mistake, Alex. You're asking a Kryptonian out, try food." And with that she's gone, ducking back out the door Alex somehow neglected to close behind her.

"Annoying sisters and their super hearing," Alex grumbles as she turns back to Astra, changing her mind when a bag of potstickers appears in her hands between one breath and the next. "And amazing sisters who should probably stop eavesdropping now."

Astra looks amused by their antics, and Alex relaxes a little as she holds the bag up. "Well, now that I've been corrected on the proper way to ask a Kryptonian out, what do you say? Dinner, tomorrow night at seven?"


End file.
